1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the classification of programs, and more specifically to the classification of programs based on syntax present in transcript information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television program classification is known and is used in many apparatus and methods which analyze television broadcast signals. Traditionally, the classification of a program is determined by electronic programming guide (EPG) data included with the television broadcast signal. However, when the EPG data is not available or is not included with the television broadcast signal, the classification of the program cannot be readily identified.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which classifies the type of program based on transcript information.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which classifies a program based on the syntax of transcript information.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for classifying a program which overcomes inherent disadvantages of known program classification methods.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, a method of classifying a program based on syntax of transcript information includes receiving transcript information associated with the program wherein the transcript information includes a plurality of sentences, determining characteristics of at least one of the plurality of sentences of the transcript information, comparing the characteristics of the at least one of the plurality of sentences with a list of sentence characteristics having associated therewith a plurality of program types, and based on the comparing step, selecting a classification of program which is most closely associated with the characteristics of the at least one of the plurality of sentences.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.